<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want a Dog by Marimimi14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136393">I Want a Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14'>Marimimi14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopting Cats, Animals, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, christmas break, everest is allergic to dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniper went to her friend's house during Christmas break and she came back with the desire to have a dog. How would Neil and Andrew react to her demand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want a Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic goes back in time a little. It technically happens after the Christmas one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew would like to think that his last week of break had been calm and relaxing, but it wasn’t quite true. Not that it had been stressful, far from it. They had a nice time in South Carolina, and they came back home with two happy children. Maybe three if they counted the fact that Neil had been like a child in a candy store when they played a friendly game at the Foxhole Court. Andrew Neil and Kevin had taught him all their precisions drills and Juniper had sat in the bleachers with the rest of the Foxes not playing and cheered them on.</p>
<p>But now they were back home, and they were back to their usual routine. Except that Juniper had a new obsession and both Neil and he didn’t know what to make of it.</p>
<p>“I went to Lydia’s place today.” Juniper said one night at dinner.<br/>“We know Jun. We drove you there.” Neil said with a smile.</p>
<p>Juniper pouted at that. Everest poked her in the ribs with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“I know that you know. I wasn’t done.” Juniper said batting her brother’s hand away with a scowl.<br/>“What happened when you were at Lydia’s?” Andrew asked her before the bickering between her and Everest could escalate.</p>
<p>If they started bickering now it wouldn’t end well. They spent the last three weeks being with each other almost all the time. They weren’t used to it and got on each other’s nerves quickly. Andrew knew they couldn’t wait for school to start again. They would have a bit of distance.</p>
<p>“Well, she has a dog!” Juniper exclaimed. “Her name is Sunny and she’s a big poodle.” Her smile back on her lips when she started talking about Sunny.<br/>“I’m glad you had fun with the dog.” Neil said.</p>
<p>Andrew stayed silent. Something else was coming. In retrospect, they should’ve expected it. They should’ve known what was coming next.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was so fun. Can we have a dog?” She asked her big eyes on Andrew and Neil.</p>
<p>They both stopped with their fork midway to their mouth. They glanced quickly at each other. They never talked about having animals. Well, they didn’t talk about having kids before they adopted Everest and Juniper. But still, animals were a big responsibility.</p>
<p>“Hum… we never really thought about it.” Neil started slowly. Not making a promise and not saying no right away.<br/>“Well, you can think about it now.” Juniper said still excited with her idea.<br/>“Jun. It’s not that easy.” Everest said. “I’m pretty sure I’m allergic to dogs anyway.”</p>
<p>Andrew almost cheered at that. Sure, it sucked that his son was allergic to something, but if it kept them from having a dog without being the bad guys Andrew would take it.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing!” Juniper exclaimed. “They have dogs that no one is allergic to.” She explained to them it was the reason Lydia’s parents picked Sunny. Because Lydia was allergic to other dogs.</p>
<p>Everest gave his parents an apologetic smile. He tried. Andrew nodded listening to what Juniper was saying and tried to come up with a gentle way to let her down.</p>
<p>“Juniper. We don’t have time for a dog.” He said to her.<br/>“What do you mean? We can feed him and then dad can run with him and he’ll have his exercise.”</p>
<p>Neil almost winced at that. Andrew knew that he had no desire to run with a dog. Especially if the dog wasn’t already trained and only got in his way.</p>
<p>“No. That’s not what I mean. Your dad and I travel a lot for work. Who’s going to take care of the dog when we’re not there?”</p>
<p>Juniper frowned. Trying to think of a solution. Andrew knew there was no way she could come up with something to get around that. She deflated when she came to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>“Ok.” She said softly her eyes on her plate.<br/>“Juniper, do you understand why we’re saying no?” Neil asked her.<br/>“Yeah.” Juniper said still avoiding their eyes.</p>
<p>The dinner ended with less enthusiasm than what it had begun with. The kids went back to their room to play separately. They had done this for the past few days. They really spent too much time with each other lately.</p>
<p>Andrew and Neil did the dishes together. After putting everything back to their place they brewed a pot of coffee and sat in the living room with their cup in hand. Andrew picked up his book and Neil turned the tv on. He immediately went to a sports channel. Andrew rolled his eyes. The kids weren’t the only one antsy about the situation. Neil had gone running every morning during the break. Andrew had kept him from going to the court except that time in South Carolina.</p>
<p>“What do you think about the dog situation?” Neil asked him after a few moments.</p>
<p>He was already bored with the tv. Andrew almost wanted to tell him he told him so. The season was over for everyone. Tv channels didn’t have anything to show about exy. Andrew closed his book and turned to face Neil.</p>
<p>“I was serious when I said we don’t have the time.” Andrew said.<br/>“I know, I know. But Everest’s therapist did mention that an animal could help.” Neil said. “Maybe not a dog though.”<br/>“Stop beating around the bush.” Andrew said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Neil was usually straightforward. The only time he was that hesitant was when he couldn’t predict what Andrew’s reaction would be and he didn’t like it. Andrew almost smirked at him. He couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t like the fact that Neil knew him so well, but at the same time, it was nice to know he still had a little mystery, even after all those years. And not a bad mystery, a nice harmless one.</p>
<p>Neil sighed too. He looked at Andrew. The blond nodded. Neil grabbed his ankles and pulled him closer. Andrew’s side was flushed with Neil’s now and his feet were on Neil’s lap. Their usual position on the couch when they were alone. It had been for quite some time now.</p>
<p>“How about a cat?” Neil finally asked his fingers brushing up and down Andrew’s legs. The touch was light enough to make Andrew shiver but firm enough that it didn’t tickle.</p>
<p>Andrew stayed silent after Neil’s question. He never thought about having a cat. He quickly weighed the pros and the cons in his head. A cat was more independent than a dog. Even if they needed a babysitter for him or her it was less work than a dog. They didn’t bark, which was a plus in Andrew’s book.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Andrew finally said. “We could ask them what they think. Everest is already allergic to dogs what if he’s also allergic to cats.”<br/>Neil nodded. “Are you? Allergic to cats I mean.”</p>
<p>Andrew shook his head. He had come in contact with few cats in his life and never had a reaction to them. He looked to Neil and raised an eyebrow returning the question.</p>
<p>“Oh no. When I was around 15 there was a stray cat living around our safe house. My mom tried to chase him away, but I kept giving him food and stayed until we left. Definitely not allergic.” Neil said a little lost in his memories.</p>
<p>Andrew always listened when Neil shared about his past. Even if he didn’t like to talk about Mary. They had a few arguments in the past about the way Neil’s mom used to treat him. But still, Andrew accepted the fact that Neil sharing meant he trusted him.</p>
<p>Andrew raised his hand and brushed his fingers lightly in Neil’s hair, bringing him back to the present.</p>
<p>“So, we talk to them tomorrow and if everything is good, we’re going to the shelter this weekend.” Andrew said.</p>
<p>Neil nodded and they went back to relaxing before it was time to go to bed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next morning, during breakfast, Juniper was still a little disappointed about the whole dog situation.</p>
<p>“We talked about it last night…” Neil started.</p>
<p>Juniper looked up at him with expectation. Everest seemed a little excited too. Maybe an animal was the right move for them.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too excited we’re still not getting a dog.” Andrew said.</p>
<p>Juniper’s smiled went down a little but she was still all ears for what would follow. Everest frowned.</p>
<p>“We were thinking about getting a cat.” Neil said. “Do you know if any of you are allergic?” He asked.<br/>“I’m not. Gabby has a cat.” Everest said.<br/>“I’m not either. My friend Jessie has a kitten. He’s very soft.” Juniper said excitedly. She even forgot to tease her brother for mentioning Gabby.<br/>“If you’d like we could go to the shelter this weekend and look for a cat. But you need to both want to have a cat.” Andrew said looking at Juniper and Everest alternatively.<br/>Juniper turned sharply to her brother. “Everest come on! A cat would be so cool!” She exclaimed.<br/>“Hey, I’m ok with having an animal. I’m just allergic to dogs. But a cat sounds pretty awesome.” He said with a smile.<br/>“You both promise to help cleaning the litter box and to feed him or her?” Neil asked them.</p>
<p>Both kids assured him that they would take their responsibilities very seriously and they would help. They were both in a better mood in the days leading to the weekend.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Juniper had been awake extra early to help with breakfast and make sure they wouldn’t be late to go to the shelter. They ate and got ready for the day and all climbed into the Maserati. It was time to adopt a cat.</p>
<p>Once they arrived, they met with one of the employees. The young man was cheerful and had a bright smile as he greeted them.</p>
<p>“We would like to look at the cats.” Juniper said with a smile of her own.<br/>“I see. Well, follow me.” The guy told her as he led the way.</p>
<p>They went into a room where all the cats were. Juniper and Everest both looked around with wide eyes. Neil and Andrew stayed a little behind.</p>
<p>“You can go around and pet them. See which one would be the perfect fit.” The guy told the kids.</p>
<p>They both nodded and went into the room. Andrew looked at them as they went. Everest tried to let the cats get used to him before petting them. Juniper was a little more straightforward and went straight for a big orange cat, trying to pick him up. After a few minutes, Juniper went back to them with the big orange cat still cradled in her arms.</p>
<p>“I want this one!” She said.</p>
<p>Andrew looked behind her at Everest who was sitting on the floor with a grey cat asleep on his lap. The grey cat was smaller than the orange one Juniper had set her eyes on. Everest looked up at his sister exclamation.</p>
<p>“I’m quite fond of this one.” He said pointing at the cat on his lap.</p>
<p>Andrew turned to look at Neil. They had agreed on one cat.</p>
<p>“I mean, there’s no way we can get one of them to change their mind.” Neil said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Andrew nodded. His partner was right. He didn’t really mind having two cats, but if Neil didn’t want to, they would only get one.</p>
<p>“So, yes or no?” Andrew asked him.<br/>“Definitely yes.” Neil said.</p>
<p>Juniper looked at them with a frown. She was waiting impatiently for their answer.</p>
<p>“You can both pick a cat.” Andrew told them.</p>
<p>Andrew went back to the front desk with the employee while Neil stayed with the kids, helping them put the cats in a carrier. Andrew finalized the adoption of the cats and bought everything they would need. From the litter boxes to the toys, and the food bowls.</p>
<p>Juniper said goodbye to the guy who helped them, and Everest thanked him. They each had a carrier in their arms. Once back in the car Juniper was talking animatedly to her cat.</p>
<p>“And you’ll see King, my room is very comfortable.” She said.<br/>“King?” Neil asked turning in his seat to look at Juniper.<br/>“Yep. King Fluffkins. King for short.” Juniper said with a grin.<br/>“I thought it was a female.” Everest said.<br/>“Girls can be kings! You can talk, what’s your cat’s name?” She asked her brother.<br/>“I don’t know. I was thinking of something like Shadow.”<br/>“That’s boring.” Juniper said.</p>
<p>Andrew wouldn’t say it out loud because he didn’t want to hurt Everest’s feelings. But he agreed with Juniper. Naming a grey cat Shadow was boring.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. What would you call him then?” Everest asked her.<br/>“Something majestic, like Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.” She said.<br/>“There’s no way I’m calling him that!” Everest exclaimed as Neil laughed.<br/>“At least it’s not boring.” Andrew said.<br/>“I can call him Sir but not that long ridiculous name.” Everest said.</p>
<p>The argument ended when they arrived home. They all got out of the car and Juniper rushed inside. She wanted to show King around. Andrew and Neil followed with Everest.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to name him that if you don’t want to.” Andrew said as they entered the house.<br/>“I think I like Sir in the end. It’s short and it has a certain ring to it.” Everest said.</p>
<p>He let Sir out of his carrier and the cat stretched out in the entrance. He looked up at Everest with his dark brown eyes and made his way lazily deeper into the house. Everest followed his cat. He wasn’t speaking to him the same way Juniper spoke to King, but he still showed him around the house.</p>
<p>“I guess King and Sir are officially part of the family now.” Neil said with a smile.</p>
<p>Andrew looked at his kids as they prepared everything the cats would need. Maybe getting animals was what they needed right now.</p>
<p>“Wait until the rest of the Foxes learn about them.” Andrew said flatly.</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. They both knew most of their friends would be way too happy about the cats. They’ll cross that bridge once they get there. For now, they would enjoy the last few days of Christmas break with the new additions to their family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So King and Sir are here! I know in cannon Nicky is the one who names them (I think) but I could totally see Juniper come up with the names! Thanks for reading guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>